Naruto Potter
by Omgoth
Summary: Harry has defeated voldemort and decided to do some traveling, along with his best mate and girlfriend of course. But when he meets a boy whose life so closely mirrors harry's past, harry can't help himself and adopts the boy. What lies ahead of them now?
1. BWL Meets BWGADSIHG

Naruto Potter

Chapter 1: The Boy-Who-Lived Meets the Boy-Who-Got-A-Demon-Stuck-In-His-Gut

It was late september. A dirty boy scampered to the next trashcan. He appeared to be about 3 years old, or a very small 4 year old. He dove into the trashcan and started searching for anything edible. This was his 3rd trashcan that day. The next day was the day when everyone emptied their cans, so he needed to scrounge up as much as possible. He finally spotted a 3 inch piece of stale crust from a piece of bread. He held it up like it was the holy grail. Quickly, he searched the rest of the can, before climbing out and rushing to the next can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione. They had been planning a trip around the world, where they would visit all the obscure magical communities they could find. They'd been researching places to go for about 3 months, and they were really excited. They were going to leave that day.

He wrapped an arm around Hermione while Ron stood to his other side. While they'd been out searching for the horcruxes, Ginny had found a suitable replacement for Harry, something for which he was eternally grateful. Ron and Hermione had dated for a while, but it never really worked out, and after the battle with Voldemort, Harry and Hermione had become a couple.

"Okay, 'Mione. What's our first stop?"

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment, and looked at it.

Ron nodded at her impatiently. "Well, on with it."

"First stop: Konoha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same dirty little boy was quickly scampering back to his apartment. He needed to beat the rush of people that usually came out at about 6:00. He ran as fast as he could with his pieces of food bundled in his dirty shirt, but living off of dirty water and scraps every day made him lose energy, fast. He was still about a quarter of a mile away from his apartment building. As he ran, he kept an eye out for people. Most people were closing up for the day, and were too busy to notice him, but one in about fifteen people would see him and throw a rock at him, or spit at him, or call him a "Monster", a "Freak", or a "Demon".

Just as he got to the bad area of town where his building was located, he bumped into someone's leg, and fell backwards, still clutching his bundle of scraps. He looked up at the man with fear in his eyes, only for his eyes to widen slightly when he noticed that there were 3 other tall men behind him, glaring. The boy stammered out an apology and quickly tried to stand up, only to be kicked back down. The boy sighed- resigned to his fate. He internally berated himself for thinking that today would be different.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The golden trio stood, looking at a map. "According to the book I read, konoha's in a hidden continent off of japan. There's 5 major countries in the continent, which all house a smallish village which has a majority population of magical people. The muggles know about the witches and wizards, but tend to just stay out of the way. Also, they use a form of wandless magic called ninjutsu. Konoha is the village in the Fire country, and is said to be the friendliest of the villages."

"Bloody hell, Hermione. How do you find these books of yours?!" Ron asked, incredulously. Even at 26, she was still a bookworm.

She swatted his arm. "Prat. These books actually aren't hard to find if you've been in a library for more than 5 minutes a year."

He just shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron thought for a minute, and said, "But, how're we supposed to get there?"

Harry took out one of his father's journals and said, "When my dad was young, he visited there, and thought it was incredible. So he made the journal into a portkey. It should bring us about a mile away from the front gate, and bring us back to hogsmeade when we use it again."

He tapped the cover of the journal with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Then, they each grabbed onto a corner of the book, and said, "Konoha".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all felt the tug in their navels before they landed in a forest. Harry brushed off his pants and looked around. When he saw a giant wall in the distance, he motioned towards it and said, "This way guys."

As they started walking towards the village, Harry had an inexplicable feeling that today would be a very important day. Shaking the thought out of his head, he grinned, and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy backed up, trying to get away from the men. When he hit the wall, he flinched. The men smirked cruelly down at him. The apparent leader said, "Well look what we got here. A little demon brat. What do you say boys, how about some demon hunting?"

The men behind him grunted their agreement. They were buff men, but the boy didn't see any hitai-ate's on them, so they weren't ninja. The leader grinned maniacally and shouted out towards the men and women leaving work for the day. "HEY EVERYBODY! WE HAVE A TRAPPED DEMON OVER HERE!"

This made some people look up. They looked over at him, and then at the child at his feet, and grinned. They quickly rushed over to the group, until there were about 15 people. They all looked down at the boy, glaring, shouting out different names at him. Then the first few approached, and started raining punches upon the poor boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked through the village, thoroughly impressed with it. It was beautiful. They were just about to look for an inn when they heard some villagers shouting. They'd cast language charms on themselves so that they'd be able to talk to people, but they were sure they must be malfunctioning when they heard people shouting out words like Demon, Freak, Monster, and Murderer. Wanting to know what was going on, the three friends quickly approached the group.

Harry tentatively walked up to someone in the back of the mob, and tapped his shoulder. The man spun around, and looked at him curiously. Harry said, "Um excuse me, what's going on here?"

The man's expression changed to one of glee. "We're demon hunting!"

Harry was still confused. "Demon?"

The man thought for a second, and then said, "Oh, you must be foreigners. Yeah, we have a resident demon. He attacked 4 years ago and was almost killed, so he possessed the body of a baby. But the sandaime won't let us kill 'em. Says that the boy's not the demon." He snorted.

Harry thought for a second to remember who the sandaime was. 'Oh yeah. Hermione said that each village has a leader called a kage, and that the sandaime is the current hokage.'

Harry pushed his way to the front of the crows. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him. When he got to the front of the crowd, Harry gasped. There were people beating up a small child who looked to be 3 years old. He had hair that looked like it was supposed to be blonde, but Harry couldn't tell because it was thoroughly soaked with blood. The boy had bruises all over his body, and his pants were ripped. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so Harry could see the boy's ribs and skinny arms- there was no doubt that the boy was malnourished. The boy had blue eyes that were dull from the pain, and three thin black lines that resembled whiskers on each cheek. The boy's shirt was sitting about a foot away, poorly containing a few dirty scraps of food.

Harry felt rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Faster than anyone could see, he had his wand out and was shouting, "_Protego!"_ at the boy. The men trying to attack the boy were stopped, and Harry used this opportunity to grab the boy, who was now unconscious, and the boy's shirt. Once he had the boy he ran as fast as he could to the place they had been told was the hospital, while Hermione went to inform the hokage.

Harry didn't know who the boy was, or why no one else had defended him. But he did know one thing.

There would be hell to pay.


	2. I Am Hokage, Hear Me Roar

Naruto Potter

Chapter 2: I Am Hokage, Hear Me Roar

Harry arrived at the hospital, panting. He rushed in and ran up to the nurse behind the desk. "Excuse me, miss, I have an emergency!"

The woman looked up in concern, but that quickly contorted into barely suppressed contempt for the boy. "Sorry, we don't heal demons."

Harry snarled at her and was about to draw his wand when an old man walked in, flanked by Hermione and Ron. He was glaring at the nurse as he walked in, but his look changed to one of concern when he saw the boy whose name Harry still did not know. The old man, who Harry guessed was the Hokage, walked up to the nurse and said in his fiercest voice, "You will treat him, NOW!"

Suddenly a male doctor in his mid 30's walked out into the room. He had shoulder length brown hair and wiry yet muscular frame under his labcoat. He looked up from his clipboard and frowned when he saw the boy.

The sandaime turned to the man and said, "Dr. Kagura, maybe _you_ can be of some assistance."

"Of course Sandaime-sama."

Harry handed the boy to the doctor who carefully put him on a stretcher before taking him to a room.

The sandaime quickly rounded on Harry with a grateful look in his eyes. "Thank you so much, sir. I am the sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and you are..."

"Harry Potter." Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly at the name.

"Ah, I see you do have at least some knowledge of current events of other magical societies."

"Yes, we try to know at least the bare minimum, though I am not called the Professor for nothing." Harry grinned. This man reminded him so much of Albus that it almost hurt. From the twinkle in his eye, to the fact that he wore robes, to the way that he spoke.

A few minutes later, Dr. Kagura came out and informed them than Naruto would not be allowed to have guests until the next day. Immediately after the doctor left, Harry looked at the hokage. "So, would you mind telling me _why_ Naruto was being beaten to within an inch of his life when I found him?"

The sandaime sighed. "This is a conversation better suited for my office, one of your friends can side-along you."

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around Hermione, while Ron stood to his other side with his arms crossed. The sandaime did something with his hands that looked incredibly complex to Harry, and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Hermione then apparated them to the sandaime's office. Ron followed shortly after.

"4 years ago the village was attacked by an incredibly powerful demon, the Kyuubi No Kitsune. The kyuubi could not possibly be killed, so the village leader at the time, a young man named Minato, sealed the demon into a newborn, as if the boy had been any older, his chakra coils would have overloaded and he would have died."

Harry nodded to himself, putting the pieces together from this and from what the man said in the alley. "I... see. And, if you don't mind my asking, what has his life been like- while he was being beaten, he looked severely malnourished."

The sandaime sighed, releasing some of the pain he felt, and Harry thought that he could see tears in the man's eyes. "Naruto-kun has had a hard life. When he was in the orphanage the matrons often tried to kill him by starving him, poisoning him, or beating him. He was constantly made fun of by the other children. When he was 3, they kicked him out of the orphanage, and no matter how many times I tried to bring him back, he'd be out a week later. So about 8 months ago, I got him an apartment. I visit once a week, and have ANBU guarding him, but it's not ideal. The store owners won't sell him food, so I try to make deliveries, but something always happens to the food I bring. He's nearly beaten to death at least once a week, if not more. I love the boy like a grandson, and I would have adopted him by now, but if I did, the council would blackmail me using him to get me out of office, and put one of their people in as hokage, someone who would overlook the abuse and not give a damn."

Harry nodded absently, deep in thought. Hermione was crying, and Ron had a furious expression on his face.

"And, so, you're saying that people here keep up with world current events?"

Ron looked at him like he was crazy- here he was, listening to this horrible story, and he wasn't even showing any emotion! Hermione, however, saw the mischievous look in his eyes and started to get an idea of what he was thinking. Sarutobi caught onto what he was doing as well, and his brown eyes twinkled. "Yes, we do."

"So, hypothetically, if _THE_ Harry Potter was to, oh, I don't know... _adopt_ him or something, they really couldn't say no. Am I getting this right?"

Ron and Hermione both looked shocked, but Sarutobi was grinning broadly. "Well, I think you might have to discuss it with your girlfriend here first, but honestly, there's not much the council could actually _do_."

Harry nodded. "Well, since we won't be able to see Naruto until tomorrow, I guess we'll go find an inn now."

Hiruzen nodded. "That would be wise. I shall see you tomorrow. Good night."

"'Night" The three young adults chimed as they left. Yes Hiruzen knew he had told them more than he probably should have, but he knew, somehow, that these three could be trusted.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Potter

Chapter 3: Note to Self-Don't Decide to Adopt a Kid Without Telling Your Girlfriend

**Warning:** Since I've yet to declare the obvious in any of the chapters of this story so far, I feel I should get it out of the way. For all you fucktards out there that don't realize what fanfiction is: _I IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! _That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and J..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the inn, they got a 2 bedroom suite. They walked hurriedly into the room and turned on the lights. Almost immediately after the lights turned on, Hermione rounded on Harry. "Harry, what were you thinking?! You can't just decide to adopt him!"

Harry glared at her, eyes cold. "Hermione, we can't just leave him here and not do anything to help. I thought you of all people would be with me on this."

Her jaw dropped. "Nonono! That's not what I meant. Adopting him is something that would be so classically _you_ that I was expecting it. I was just appalled that you would make that choice without telling ron or I. We're supposed to be your friends-hell, I'm more than just your friend."

Harry had a sheepish look on his face. He grinned apologetically. "You're right hermione. Sorry, it's just... I'm still a little wound up over what those slimy gits," "Harry, language!" "horrible people, did to him."

"As well you should be Harry, but there are better ways to get out your anger. Plus, we need to plan now. We obviously can't continue with our vacation. And I know that you have more than enough money to support a child, but you should still consider getting a job and-oooh! This is so frustrating!"

Harry nodded and rubbed Hermione's back in a soothing way. "Hermione. I understand all of that, honest. And I know we need to do that and everything else. But... I don't want you treating this as one of your projects, okay?"

Hermione's face was scrunched up in confusion. "It's just, well-er... you tend to become extremely sympathetic and pitying when faced with situations like this. And I, while I don't _know_ naruto yet, am going to assume that he doesn't want to be pitied. Matter of fact, I'm willing to bet my Firebolt that what he really needs is someone to love him for him. Of course, I'm basing this entirely off of my own experience, but I can just tell."

Hermione nodded her head. "Understood. Love-not pity. Got it."

Harry chuckled. "We might as well get some shut-eye. We're no good to naruto if we're sleep deprived."

Hermione gave a small smile. They each got changed and ready for bed. She sighed happily as she snuggled against him for warmth under the blankets. For a village in the _fire_ country, it had awfully cold nights.

That night, for the first time in months, Harry did not sleep peacefully.


End file.
